The present invention relates to apparatus for treatment of discrete workpieces, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus which can be utilized to continuously agitate, rotate, advance and/or otherwise manipulate a series of discrete plastic, metallic or other workpieces.
Certain types of metallic and plastic workpieces require surface treatment to remove burrs, webs and/or other projections which are formed in the mold of a casting or an analogous machine. Furthermore, certain workpieces exhibit outwardly extending portions of reinforcing filaments or like parts which affect the appearance of the workpieces and must be removed, e.g., by combustion. Removal of filaments and/or burrs or the like necessitates repeated and frequent rotation of workpieces during movement along a path wherein the workpieces are subjected to the action of flowable gaseous, liquid and/or solid media and/or to the action of flames.